Pra Ser Sincero
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: O idioma não era a única coisa que ligava Brasil e Portugal. Oneshot. No pairing.


Oneshot baseado na música "Pra Ser Sincero", da banda Engenheiros do Hawaii. E, honestamente, todos nós precisamos de mais fics sobre Brasil e Portugal em nossas vidas. Em negrito estão os versos da música. Em itálico, as falas (e, em alguns casos, algo que foi escrito ou uma localidade). No pairings!

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Luciano = Brasil

/.../

_**"Pra ser sincero não espero que você me perdoe"**_

Os papéis se derramavam pela escrivaninha de Portugal, caindo no piso de madeira encerada e sendo carregados pelas lufadas de vento marítimo que entravam pela janela de seu escritório. No entanto, o português ignorava as folhas desordenadas, continuando a encarar intensamente o papel que tinha nas mãos.

_"Por meio desta, venho a declarar..."_

_"... Império do Brasil..."_

As mãos que seguravam o documento crisparam-se num súbito acesso de raiva e frustração.

_"...Independência..."_

Independência! O quê aquele menino, mal saído do berço, poderia saber a respeito de independência? Até Portugal, mesmo sendo um Império Colonial, não era "independente"! Independência, deveras! Os olhos azuis do país escureceram-se, deixando transparecer a tempestade que lhe invadia a alma.

Do outro lado do oceano Atlântico, Brasil olhou em direção à imensidão do mar e suspirou.

* * *

_**"Apertos de mão, apenas bons amigos"**_

_New York, 1952, Inauguração da Sede da ONU._

Pela quinquagésima vez seguida naquela tarde, Brasil aceitou um aperto de mãos e um elogio, sincero ou não, sobre o discurso que acabara de dar. Havia sido uma honra ser o primeiro país a discursar na nova sede da Organização da Nações Unidas, assim como a escolha de Oscar Niemeyer como um dos arquitetos responsáveis pela construção do prédio havia sido. No entanto, Luciano nunca tinha sido o tipo de ficar parado trocando cumprimentos, e a incapacidade de poder fugir daquela situação já começava a corroer a paciência do jovem país, que, buscando manter algum tipo de compostura, fuzilou o chão ao seus pés com seus olhos verdes, descontando sua impaciência no piso.

Naquele momento, porém, um familiar par de sapatos de couro apareceu em sua visão, seu dono parando em frente ao brasileiro. O olhar de Brasil levantou-se rapidamente, encontrando-se em cheio com os famosos olhos cor de mar de Portugal. A velha nação lançou-lhe um sorriso, metade irônico, metade piedoso, e estendeu-lhe a mão direita.

_"Até que fizestes um discurso razoável, menino."_, o português disse-lhe com sua usual voz rouca.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Então, quase que num devaneio, Luciano apertou-lhe a mão, um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Talvez toda essa cerimônia não fosse tão ruim quanto pensara.

* * *

_**"Pra ser sincero não espero que você minta"**_

A chaleira que Brasil havia colocado no fogão começou a cantar. Contudo, o brasileiro não se mexeu, seus olhos fixos num ponto indefinido do espaço, enquanto continuava a segurar seu celular perto do ouvido.

_"... Mas estou bem. A Bolsa subiu um pouco, e fechou melhor que semana passada, graças a Deus. Estou um pouco cansado, sem dúvida, mas..."_, a voz de Portugal continuava a falar sem parar, e Luciano teve a realização que sua antiga metrópole tentava mais convencer a si próprio do que o brasileiro à respeito de sua "plena condição de saúde".

_"Ei, velho."_, o jovem interrompeu, sua voz estranhamente séria.

_"Miúdo?"_, foi a resposta, em tom confuso e levemente sem ar, do português.

_"Como você realmente tá?"_

Um silêncio estabeleceu-se na ligação entre os dois lusófonos, rompido apenas quando um chiado (um suspiro, talvez?) veio do outro lado da chamada.

_"Nada bem, Luciano. Nada bem."_

* * *

_**"Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos, sabemos tudo a nosso respeito"**_

Era curioso, considerou Inglaterra, o quão semelhante certas colônias eram em relação às suas antigas metrópoles. Canadá e França compartilhavam a mesma habilidade de ouvir outras pessoas com aparente eterna paciência, e até mesmo o trejeito de inclinar a cabeça levemente para o lado quando ouviam algo que os interessava era idêntico. Espanha e suas diversas ex-colônias, por outro lado, tinham a mesma característica de inclinarem suas cadeiras para trás até que dessem a impressão que iriam cair, quando estavam entediados, e de gesticularem enfaticamente quando buscavam certas palavras, como se estivessem tentando agarrá-las em pleno ar.

Seus olhos foram em direção ao seu velho aliado, Portugal - concentrado em várias anotações em sua frente (contas, sem dúvida) - e depois percorreram o comprimento da mesa até encontrarem-se com a silhueta de Brasil - que conversava animadamente com Coréia do Sul. No caso dos dois, Inglaterra nunca soube dizer se o brasileiro imitava de propósito o português para irritá-lo, coisa que seria até muito provável, ou se suas manias realmente haviam se desenvolvido até tornarem-se cópias exatas das do europeu. Elas variavam do jeito de franzir as sobrancelhas quando algo os desagradava até os sorrisos que ambos pareciam dar em momentos aleatórios, como se rissem de uma piada interior. Deuses, até o hábito de Portugal de rascunhar num papel enquanto falava, que sempre frustrara o inglês, parecia ter passado para a jovem nação americana!

O antigo Império somente continuou a observar quando, após Estados Unidos declarar que todos deveriam fazer um intervalo, Brasil levantou-se e foi até a máquina de café, enchendo dois copos, e caminhou de volta à mesa de reuniões, colocando um deles exatamente sob o nariz de Portugal.

_"Com chocolate branco no fundo, como 'cê gosta, Portuga! Agora vê se relaxa, já consigo ver uma dúzia de fios brancos no seu cabelo, velhote."_

É, sem dúvida, os dois tinham suas semelhanças, pensou Inglaterra.

* * *

_**"Um dia desses, num desses encontros casuais, talvez a gente se encontre, talvez a gente encontre explicação"**_

_"Sabes, menino, às vezes me pergunto como foi que acabastes deste modo."_

_"Qualé, velho, eu não fiz nada de errado hoje!"_

_"Ainda."_

/.../

Reviews?


End file.
